Gwendolin (BTD7PotA)
Gwendolin Jane, or the Queen of Fire by codename, is a Hero and the deuteragonist of BTD Heroes and BTD7: Planet of the Apes. She also appears briefly in Quincy Sr: The First Hero and Quincy: A BTD Story. Biography Early Life (events of Quincy Sr.: The First Hero) As a child, Gwendolin and many other infants were abducted by a powerful Bloon leader known as Bloonarius the Inflator in an attempt to brainwash them into an army of evil soldiers. This was stopped by Quincy Sr. however (Quincy Sr. is the father of the hero Quincy. This was a few months before Quincy Jr was born, which means that this was several decades before the events of the official BTD6.) 6 years later, Gwen and her parents were attacked by Bloons and were chased into an alley, were they were cornered. The Bloons gunned down her mother and pressed the muzzle of a pistol to her father's skull. The resultant emotional strain triggered her latent pyrokinetic abilities and wiped out all the Bloons at once before they could do more harm. After this, her hands still on fire, she began staring at the flames. The camera tilted to the reflections in her eyes being filled with fire, hinting that this is likely where Gwen began developing her mild pyromania. Quincy: A BTD Story 12 years after her mother's death, she started using her abilities to pop Bloons. She also started inventing weapons and other things related to fire, such as a gun that can fire concentrated bullets made of directed flame. One day, while stopping the assassination of Dr. Monkey, she spotted more Bloons coming to attack her, but they were interrupted by Quincy. She foiled the assassination attempt on Dr. Monkey and incinerated all the Bloons within seconds. Gwen became intrigued at the sight of Quincy but before they could say anything they were interrupted by Ceramic Bloons. They fought the Ceramics and defeated them, had a conversation referring to how Quincy's father saved her as an infant, but then Gwendolin was given instructions to return to base (Captain Churchill speaking to her in her earpiece), so she said "I gotta go," kissed Quincy on the cheek and ran. Quincy hastily followed her to the roof, saying "Where are you going? Wait!". On the roof, there was a Heli Pilot waiting for her. She boarded the heli while Quincy watched as she flew away, waving goodbye. Since then, Gwen was never seen again until the final battle, where Quincy is fighting Eric Howard, now the villain known as the Timebreaker, while his machine is about to wipe out people from time. The Timebreaker gains the upper hand on Quincy. Then he taunts: "A great effort, I guess. But you'll never succeed, because you'll always be alone... forever," as he stabs Quincy in the stomach with a piece of glass. Gwendolin appears from behind the Timebreaker, interjecting "He's not alone." When the Timebreaker turns around, Gwen shoots fire at his legs, causing him to scream in pain for a moment. Quincy takes advantage of this temporary stun by taking off the glass shard embedded in his torso and firing an electric arrow at his back, shocking him and allowing Gwen to get close. Gwen and Quincy then attack Eric from both sides, but having been losing blood from his wound, Quincy begins to falter allowing Eric to kick him aside, knocking him unconscious. Gwen continues to fight the Timebreaker, narrowly defeating him. She then goes to Quincy where she cauterizes his wound with her flaming hands. Afterwards, she helps Quincy place explosives on the machine, and as they explode she helps Quincy escape by Flamewalking her way out while carrying him. When dropping him off, she pre-emptively says "your welcome" as medical Monkeys arrive. Quincy then turns around to ask her a question only to see that she disappears like this. She appears again in the mid-credits scene, 4 years later where Quincy is instructed to go to a bar where all the soldiers are gathering to prepare for war. When Quincy enters, he sees Gwen, as well as more Heroes: Obyn Greenfoot, Striker Jones, Benjamin, and Captain Churchill. Gwen notices Quincy entering and gives him a smile. BTD Heroes BTD Heroes takes place 2 years after BTD6. In BTD Heroes, it is revealed that Gwen's father Everton coped with Darcy's death by volunteering to undergo the process that turns monkeys into Super Monkeys. The opening scene starts with Quincy, Gwendolin, Everton, and Obyn Greenfoot battling a large group of Fortified Lead Bloons. The heroes are pressured by heavy fire from the Bloons (they're armed with various weapons) and take cover under large rocks. While this is happening, Quincy and Gwen make a brief conversation referring to what happened at Dr. Monkey's lab. After that, an air strike is performed over the Bloons, blowing up most of them, and then the heroes kill some more Bloons and capture the survivors. Everyone is then extracted via a gunship. On the gunship, most of the heroes talk and stuff while Gwendolin stares at her flaming hands. Quincy comes next to her and they begin talking about their pasts and bond over their having had losses at the hands of the Bloons, and during this there are flashbacks to each of their traumatic memories. They share a kiss, but then this causes everyone else in the gunship to go silent and stare awkwardly at them both. Meanwhile, underground beneath Simianjaro, shadowy energies begin to brew in a secret chamber. A Bloon is infected with such shadowy energies, becoming the Shadow Bloon. The Shadow Bloon talks to a mysterious voice, with the voice giving Shadow Bloon a view of Gwendolin's power, referring to her as the Queen of Fire. The voice orders the Shadow Bloon to capture Gwen and use the dark energies to corrupt her to follow their will. (WIP) Fiery Date Kidnapped by the Shadow Bloon Flaming Torture After being captured by the Shadow Bloon's forces, Gwendolin was relentlessly tortured by the Bloons to try to make her leak vital information and break her will, but mostly for fun because Bloons are freaking psychopaths. They cut at her with flame-resistant cutting tools and beat her with crowbars repetitively while she was restrained neck to toe with polymerized carbon nanotube restraints laced with large amounts of tungsten and lead. The torture was being "led" by The Bloon Inquisitor, who attempted interrogate her for information about Quincy, what he does, where he lives, and other vital stuff. Gwendolin simply replied, "He does what everyone else does. He beats the SH*T out of people like you!" Infuriated by Gwen's response, the Bloon Inquisitor used his torture devices to Gwen's face with carbon nanotube spikes that inject fireproof bullet ant venom, carving a word on Gwen's cheek, which read "SCUM". Even though Gwen felt immense pain, more than anything she ever felt in her life, she still refused to give any information and continued to insult and mock the Bloon Inquisitor. A few hours later, Gwendolin saw a strange-looking device enter her cell while attempting to perform escapology tricks to remove her restraints. Immediately recognizing the device as another attempt to either torture or subjugate her, she broke free of some restraints and fought all she could to escape. However, she was eventually immobilized by blasts of flame-retardant glue and the device attached to her head, brainwashing her. She tried fighting the brainwashing but ultimately succumbed to it, turning her into Dark Gwendolin. Gwendolin vs Quincy Breaking Free Escape from Shadow Bloon's Base and Everton's Death BTD7: Planet of the Apes Quincy and Gwen are now star-cross'd lovers (like Romeo and Juliet minus the mutual suicide part). Gwen is first seen being disintegrated by the EMPEROR in Quincy's nightmare. After Quincy wakes up from the nightmare, Gwendolin is seen sleeping next to him, being in a romantic relationship with Quincy. Enhanced by the Simian Flu (WIP) Levels * Level 1 - Blasts Bloons with fire from her pyro gun (flamethrower). * Level 2 - Slightly increases popping power and range. * Level 3 - Unlocks Cocktail of Fire. When used, this ability will throw a flaming bottle onto the track that will continue to burn for about half the cooldown of the ability. When bloons are in Gwendolin’s range, she aims it at the furthest bloons advanced. When there are no bloons in her range, or if they’re camo bloons that she cannot detect, she throws the cocktail to a random spot in her range. * Level 4 - Unlocks “Heat It Up,” an ability that periodically creates a powerful blast of fire around Gwendolin that pops Bloons, and adds fire to nearby Monkeys' attacks. This buff allows nearby affected towers to pop lead bloons and gives them +2 pierce. * Level 5 - Increased popping power. * Level 6 - Attacks can sometimes cause a burn effect on a targeted bloon. * Level 7 - Increased range for “Heat It Up.” * Level 8 - Shoots two flames per shot. * Level 9 - Initial hit for every blast pops one extra bloon layer. * Level 10 - Unlocks Firestorm. This ability ignites all bloons, burning about 2 layers per second. It also does 10 damage per second to MOAB class bloons. * Level 11 - Increased attack range. * Level 12 - Increased attack speed. * Level 13 - Greatly increased popping power. * Level 14 - Cocktail of Fire does extra damage. * Level 15 - Increased attack speed. * Level 16 - Allows Gwendolin to pop Purple Bloons, and Firestorm lasts longer. * Level 17 - Nearby monkeys can pop one extra bloon layer per attack when under the effect of “Heat It Up.” * Level 18 - Increased attack speed. * Level 19 - Shoots 3 blasts of fire per shot. * Level 20 - Firestorm does hugely increased damage. The flames now inflict multiple layers of damage at a time to bloons and do 25 damage per second to MOAB class. *Level 21 - Fire blasts are replaced by an infinite stream of extremely large fireballs that have 200 pierce and inflict very high DPS. Gwendolin will also become RESISTANT to mind control: Mind-controlling abilities have 40% reduced duration on her and when she is mind-controlled she will attack her allies with significantly reduced accuracy, intentionally trying to miss her teammates. *Level 22 - Gwendolin constantly spawns a swirl of fireballs like a bullet hell to do area-denial damage to Bloons. *Level 23 - Gwendolin automatically throws her Cocktail of Fire at Bloons every second. The Ability version of the Cocktail now has 2.3x radius, significantly increased damage, and the player can choose where to throw her Molotov. *Level 24 - The DoT inflicted by her Firestorm ability can now inflict 100 damage per frame. *''Level 25'' - Gwendolin unleashes her full power as the Queen of Fire. All the projectiles she releases become blue fire (a much hotter form of fire). Firestorm ability becomes Ultimate Firestorm, and can one-shot multiple DEATHSTROKEs. The ability also triggers nuclear explosions that do even more damage AND leave behind radiation that removes Regen, Camo, and Ghost properties whilst simultaneously inflicting enormous amounts of damage over time. The stream of flames from her gun leaves large explosions on every Bloon it hits. When upgrading, there will be a 5-second delay before the upgrade takes place. During this time period, Gwendolin will be surrounded by blue particles and her eyes will turn blue. Then, the upgrade takes place with a giant, blinding explosion of blue flame. Some of Gwendolin's quotes are replaced by new ones. All the attacks she does have 80x damage and 9x fire rate. In-Game Quotes/Dialogue Quincy: A BTD Story (Gwen and Quincy have just defeated the Ceramics and Timebreaker Acolytes trying to kill Dr. Monkey.) (WIP) BTD Heroes BTD7: Planet of the Apes (Story mode) In-Game Quotes (normal skin) When you place her on the map: * "We have ignition!" * "With enough fuel and air, everything burns!" * "All fired up!" When selecting her: * "Fired up!" * "Yes!" * "What next?" * "What's up?" * "Yeah?" * "Hey!" * "I wouldn't do that if I were you." (when annoyed) * "You're on my list now!" (when annoyed) *"Don't make me burn you!" (when really annoyed) *"Stop doing that, there's too much at stake for me to burn you at the stake!" (when absolutely pissed off, exclusive to Level 25 Gwendolin) When leveling up: * "Yes!" * "Haha!" * "All right!" * "Oh, sweet!" * "Awesome!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Nice!" * "Alright!" * ”It doesn’t get hotter than this!”- Level 20 *"Unh... My head..." - During the time delay before Level 25 upgrades take place *"Heh. Heheheheheheh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" - When Level 25 upgrades take place When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "MOAB! Burn it!"- MOAB appearance * "BFB! Burn it!"- BFB appearance * "ZOMG! Burn it!"- ZOMG appearance * "DDT! Burn it!"- DDT appearance * "BAD? Gonna need more gas!" - BAD appearance * "Joke's over!" - JOKER appearance * "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" - GHOST appearance * "No one's breaking my back today!" - BANE appearance * "Why do I feel like I've seen this guy before?" - Dreadbloon X appearance * "You are merely a visitor in the realm of fire. I am the Queen." - to Blastapopoulos X * "Oh (censored)!" - EMPEROR appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Incinerated!" * "Bloon-cinerated!" * "I guess that's... CHECKMATE!!" *"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" - Level 25 quote When using an Activated Ability: * "Fire bomb!" - Cocktail of Fire * "It's all on fire now!" - Firestorm * "BURNN, BLOONS! BUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" - Level 25 Firestorm * "HA HA HA! MUST SEE IT ALL BURN!!" - Level 25 Firestorm When a Tower is killed: *"Oh, no..." When leaking a bloon: * "They're leaking!" * "Stop them!" *"Nonononono..." When Quincy is also placed on the track (You can have more than one Hero on the screen in BTD7): *"Ah, hi honey!" Miscellaneous Quotes: *"Bring it on!" *"Kill them. Kill them now!" *"Yes... YESSS!! DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!" - Level 25 misc quote *''"I AM GWENDOLIN, THE SOVEREIGN OF ALL THAT BURNS!!! BOW TO YOUR QUEEN, OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"'' - Level 25 taunt at the Bloons When all lives are lost: *(weakly) "Looks like I've been extinguished... Ha... ha... -death rattle-" When being controlled by things that can control Heroes: *"Not... again..." Quotes (Scientist skin) Scientist Gwendolin has a whole new set of voice lines. When placed: *"I like blue hair... and blue fire!" *"Calculating variables..." *"We must rectify this aberration with prudence and acumen!" When you select her: *"Hello!" (excited) *"Greetings, homo sapiens!" *"Can I help you?" *"Office hours!" *"This is it!" *"Hey!" - when annoyed *"I'm thinking!" - when very annoyed *"I fervently assure you that if keep doing that, your corpse will become my next experiment." - when REALLY, REALLY ANNOYED When leveling up: *"Eureka!" *"Fascinating..." *"Incredible!" *"Impeccable!" *"Firestorm max! Let's use it!" - Level 20 *''"MAX PLANCK WILL BE PROUD!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"'' - Level 25 When MOAB class bloons appear: *"That.. looks very flammable!" - MOAB appearance *"Brutal Floating Behemoth ahead!" - BFB appearance *"Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness inbound!" - ZOMG appearance *"Is that a Dark Dirigible Titan?" - DDT appearance *"Eliminate that Big Airship of Doom!" - BAD appearance *"This Belligerent Airship of uNadulterated Evil must be irrevocably broken!" - BANE appearance *"Jesterous Ominous Killer Embodiment of Ridicule? You must be joking!" - JOKER appearance *"I have this unspeakable theory that we will inexorably cease to exist now..." - EMPEROR appearance When popping a MOAB class bloon: *"Aww.. no hydrogen!" When using an activated ability: *"I'll put this here!" - Cocktail of Fire *"You said Firestorm?" - Firestorm *''"TIME TO CRUSH ATOMS NOW!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"'' - Ultimate Firestorm Reactions to having towers placed next to her: *"My love for you is a scientific law, honey..." - When next to Quincy *"Trial by water?" - When next to an Aquamonkey When leaking a bloon: *"I hypothesize that we're going to die." When the game is lost: *"I guess we t-turn back into simple hydrocarbons now...?" Quotes (Fiery Date skin) When placed: *"Charming..." *"*Seductive cat purr*" When you select her: * When leveling up: * Reactions to having other towers placed next to her: *"Heyy, Puddin'. Wanna shoot an arrow in me?" - When next to Quincy When the game is lost: *"Is... is this a breakup? No... t-this is f-far w-wors-se... *KK*" Quotes (Netherrealm skin) Netherrealm Gwendolin has a whole new set of voice lines. When placed: *"I will show you the meaning of pain!" *"You will join me in hell." When you select her: *"The flames of the Netherrealm are everlasting." *"What price do you ask?" *"There is no justice!" *"You waste my time, player!" - when annoyed *"I will crush your bones!" - when very annoyed *"You will pay for that... with your life!"- when REALLY, REALLY ANNOYED When leveling up: *"I bring death." *"To hell with you!" *"I seek revenge!" *"At last, you feel my pain." - Level 20 *''"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'' - Level 25 When MOAB class bloons appear: *"For my family!" - MOAB to BAD appearance *"What sorcery is this!?" - BANE appearance *"Sick joke! Your soul will burn!" - JOKER appearance *"There is nowhere you can run, blimp. I will have my revenge! I will torment you forever, E.M.P.E.R.O.R.!" - EMPEROR appearance When popping a MOAB class bloon: *"Fatality!" When using an activated ability: *"I will win this Mortal Kombat." - Cocktail of Fire *"Now you burn!" - Firestorm *"You thought you could elude me? My strength increases while yours fades. I will make you suffer for killing my family!!" - Ultimate Firestorm Passive-activated Harpoon Kunai: *''"GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!"'' When leaking a bloon: *"No... NO!!" When the game is lost: *-MKX Scorpion death sound- Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology/Pyrokinesis'- Gwendolin's genetic and epigenetic structure contains several unknown mutagenic alleles that allow her to manipulate fire. **'Super Speed' - Gwendolin's boots can channel her pyrokinesis to her feet, allowing her to run up to speeds of 105 mph while leaving a trail of fire. This power is referred to as the "Flamewalker" technique. Usually, the trail of fire is made of small flames and dies out without burning anything after a few minutes, but Gwendolin has been known to weaponize this ability to run around enemies surrounding them with walls of flame to burn them to oblivion. **'Thermokinesis' - Gwen can manipulate the heat that her fire generates to make them even more deadly. **'Super Strength' - Gwendolin's strength level is slightly above that of a Monkey in peak physical condition, being able to lift up to 419 kg. **'Napalm Manipulation' - Gwen can release and control large amounts of napalm. **'Thermite Manipulation' - Gwen can release large amounts of superheated thermite from every pore in her body, resulting in her iconic Firestorm. **'Heat Resistance' - Gwendolin takes less damage from heat-related attacks due to her pyrokinesis. She cannot be harmed by her own flame. **'Tactile Pyrokinesis'- Gwendolin can surround her hands with fire to beat her opponents with burning punches. She can also use this to set fire to objects just by touching them. **'Fire Absorption' - Gwendolin can absorb the energy of fires to put them down while simultaneously gaining extra energy for future use. This absorption power works on anything to do with fire energy, such as The Netherrealm or the Firestorm Matrix. **'Enhanced Immune System -' Gwen's white blood cells can also manipulate fire to a certain extent. They can utilize this to kill almost any pathogen and burn out most toxins within seconds. **'Accelerated Healing' - Most injuries Gwendolin sustains will self-cauterize and heal within a matter of minutes if not seconds, with little or no pain felt in the process. **'Longevity' - Gwendolin's maximum lifespan has been calculated to be approximately 125 years greater than the maximum lifespan of the average Monkey. **'Energy Construct Creation' - Gwen create hard energy constructs out of fire like a Green Lantern. ***'Construct Property Manipulation' - She can also manipulate the physical and even chemical properties of such energy constructs. If she chooses, the constructs she creates can act as if they were never made of fire at all; such as making a fire extinguisher energy construct and ironically extinguishing fire with it as if it were a real fire extinguisher. ***'Molecular Transmutation' - She can convert certain energy constructs Gwendolin creates into permanent real objects. The limits of the extent she is able to do this, however, is dictated by the law of conservation of mass - No new matter can be created, only converted into something else of equivalent total mass. Turning her energy constructs into permanent objects requires pre-existing molecules of equivalent total atomic mass to the object she makes. **'"Queen of Fire" Mode' - The full power of Gwendolin. When she turns into this, a bright blue aura of fire covers her body, and her hair also becomes fire. Gwen at Level 25 in TD modes shows her using this. The form tremendously amplifies her powers almost to a godlike level. The fire she manipulates at this form can reach temperatures of over 29.3 million degrees Kelvin, far hotter than the core of the sun. ***'Nigh-Omnipotence' ***'Super Strength' - In this form, Gwen's already-substantial strength is dramatically increased by about 20-fold. ***'Disintegration' - In this form, Gwen can disintegrate an entire ZOMG with just a touch. ***'Nuclear Manipulation' - In her final form, Gwen's fire and the corresponding pressure far surpasses the amount required to cause atoms to fuse together. If she chooses, she can potentially create nuclear explosions 4x the size of Tsar Bomba just by clapping her hands together. ***'Flight' - Her final form allows Gwen to fly at phenomenal speeds. ***'Self-Sustenance' - While in her final form, Gwendolin does not need food, water, sleep, or oxygen to survive, allowing her to survive in space without special equipment as long as she remains in this form. ***'Invulnerability - '''Gwendolin can stand right in the middle of her nuclear explosions and remain unscathed while in her final form. Abilities *'Chemistry''' *'Thermodynamics' *'Physics' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Peak Physical Condition' *'Leadership' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Escapology' *'Indomitable Will' *'Marksmanship' Weaknesses *'Pyromania' - Gwendolin has a mild case of pyromania, a disorder where individuals have an obsessive desire to set fire to things. The disorder doesn't drive her to burn things with no regard for her safety or that of other people, but it does cause her to feel gratification when she watches fire dance on her own hands or start conjure pictures and scenes out of fire. **'Power Instability' - When at her final form, Gwendolin's pyromania also becomes worse, causing her to become more mentally unstable. Skins Gwendolin has the following skins, each with their own unique passives: Default Skin The Default skin for Gwendolin, known as Flame Fatale. Passive: Flaming Matriarch - All towers within Gwendolin's range take 60% less damage from fire-based attacks and Burning DoTs. Scientist The scientist skin for Gwendolin, similar to BTD6. Passive: Burning Brilliance - Gwendolin levels up 250% faster in-game and her ability cooldowns last 45% shorter. Fiery Date Gwen's appearance during her date with Quincy in BTD Heroes (before the Bloons rush in and crash it) Passive: Heart of Blaze - When Gwendolin is next to Quincy, both she and Quincy gain immunity to mind control, 75% faster attack rate and 40% shorter ability cooldowns. Monkey Pyro Passive: Pyroland - After using an Activated Ability, Gwendolin attacks Bloons with an Execution taunt. Simultaneously, she and all towers in her range see everything in Pyrovision, making them have 60% more range, inflict 70% more damage, have a 50% chance to CRIT, and gain immunity to STUN for 11 seconds. Netherrealm Gwendolin (also known as Scorpion Gwendolin) Passive: Spectre of the Netherrealm - The longer Gwendolin is in the game, the stronger she becomes. Power ramping follows an exponential growth curve. Upon Ability Activation, Gwendolin has a 30% chance to pull in a MOAB-Class Bloon with kunai, screaming "GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!". If the target is a DEATHSTROKE or weaker, the target will die instantly. If the target is a MOTHERSHIP or stronger, or if the target is a Boss Bloon, the target in question will take damage equivalent to 22% of its RBE. Basically how this works is that Gwendolin has her damage exponentially increased every 40 seconds. The timer pauses when a round ends (unless you have auto-start enabled) and continues when a new round starts. Damage ramping The equation for how Gwendolin's damage increases over time by percentage is D = 100 • 2^x, where D is the percent of total damage and x is the amount of 40-second periods which her passive activates. 100 is the base % of damage, 100%. Firestorm Gwen (WIP) Soundtrack * * * * * * * * Trivia *Gwendolin's Netherrealm skin is a reference to Scorpion, a character in the Mortal Kombat series. *Gwendolin has a mild case of pyromania, a disorder where individuals have an obsessive desire to set fire to things. **When Gwendolin reaches Lvl 25, it drastically strengthens her powers by several magnitudes but at the cost of worsening her pyromania, making her more like Firefly from DC Comics. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes Category:BTD Heroes Category:Quincy: A BTD Story